2013/September
Sept 1 Arriving at iTunes Festival Gaga was seen arriving at iTunes Festival meeting with fans. Twitter iTunes Festival "SwineFest" : Main articles: ITunes Festival, Dave Hogan '' Gaga performed a setlist of songs from her upcoming album ARTPOP. :'Set list:' #"Aura" #"MANiCURE" #"ARTPOP" #"Jewels and Drugs" (feat. T.I., Too Short and Twista) #"Sex Dreams" #"Swine" #"I Wanna Be With You" #"Applause" 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Aura performance 001.png|1 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - ManiCure performance 001.png|2 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - ManiCure performance 002.png ScreenHunter 77 Sep. 02 00.59.jpg 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - ARTPOP performance 001.jpg|3 ScreenHunter 78 Sep. 02 00.59.jpg 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Jewels and Drugs performance 001.jpg|4 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Jewels and Drugs performance 002.jpg 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Sex Dreams performance 001.jpg|5 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Sex Dreams performance 002.png 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Sex Dreams performance 003.jpg 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Swine performance 001.png|6 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Swine performance 002.jpg 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - I wanna be with You performance 001.png|7 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - I wanna be with You performance 002.png ScreenHunter 76 Sep. 02 00.59.jpg 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Applause performance 001.jpg|8 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Applause performance 002.jpg Backstage 9-1-13 iTunes Festival Backstage 002.jpg 9-1-13 iTunes Festival Backstage 001.jpg 9-1-13 iTunes Festival Backstage 005.jpg 9-1-13 iTunes Festival Backstage 003.jpg 9-1-13 iTunes Festival Backstage 004.png Interviews *Gaga was interviewed by Metro UK during backstage. *She gave another interview to 95-106 Capital FM where she revealed that one of the songs she performed on the iTunes Festival was in continuation to the "Telephone" Music video. *Both of these interviews were just text interviews published to the Internet. *Also she was interviewed by Los 40 Principales 105.5 FM Argentina. Sept 2 Leaving the Roundhouse Theatre Gaga was seen leaving the Roundhouse Theatre just after midnight after her show at the iTunes Festival. 9-1-13 Leaving Roundhouse theatre 001.jpg 9-1-13 Leaving Roundhouse theatre 002.jpg 9-2-13 Leaving the Roundhouse Theatre 003.jpg 9-2-13 Leaving the Roundhouse Theatre 004.jpg Boujis Club in London : ''Main article: Boujis '' Gaga was seen arriving at Boujis Club early in the morning with Too $hort. Inside, Gaga rapped the song she wrote for ARTPOP called "Ratchet". "Ratchet" did not make the cut for ARTPOP unfortunately. 9-2-13 Arriving at Boujis Club 001.jpg 9-2-13 Arriving at Boujis Club 002.jpg 9-2-13 Boujis Club 001.JPG 9-2-13 Boujis Club 002.jpg 9-2-13 Boujis Club 003.jpg 9-2-13 Leaving Boujis Club 002.jpg 9-2-13 Leaving Boujis Club 001.jpg :''Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by Thom Browne (Fall 2013 Collection), and shoes by Omar Angel Perez. Returning at Hotel in London 9-2-13 Returning at Hotel 001.jpg 9-2-13 Returning at Hotel 002.jpg 9-2-13 Returning at Hotel 003.jpg M6 Interview : Main article: M6 '' Gaga did a interview for the French TV Channel. 9-2-13 M6 002.png 9-2-13 M6 001.jpg VEVO Hot this Week: 3-28-14 :''Main article: Vevo 9-2-13 Vevo, Hot This Week (3-28-14).jpg NRJ Music Awards 15th Edition Promo Gaga filmed a promo video for the NRJ Awards. 9-2-13 NRJ Music Awards 15th Edition 001.png ARTPOP DVD Japan Exclusive Interview Lady Gaga recorded an interview to be specially included on the ARTPOP DVD for Japan. 9-2-13 ARTPOP DVD Japan Exclusive interview 001.JPG Interviews *BBC Radio 1 (Recorded on August 29, 2013) *BBC Breakfast (Recorded on August 30, 2013) *Kiss FM UK (Recorded on August 30, 2013 and aired today) Twitter Sept 3 Twitter Leaving Hotel 9-3-13 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg 9-3-13 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg 9-3-13 Leaving Hotel 003.jpg 9-3-13 Leaving Hotel 004.jpg * Ourfit by Alexandre Herchcovitch (Fall 2013) * Shades by Tom Ford * Boots by Azzedine Alaïa TheGuardian.com TheGuardian.com published an interview they did with Lady Gaga. Read full interview here. The Bert Show Gaga gave a telephone interview to The Bert radio show. 107.5 The River Gaga gave a telephone interview to this radio station. Instagram Gaga posted a pic on Instagram. :"Thank You London for the hospitality, it was a true memory debuting my ARTPOP music in such a wonderful place."'' 9-3-13 Instagram 001.jpg Arriving in Chicago Gaga was seen arriving in Chicago, back in the United States again. 9-3-13 Arriving in Chicago 001.png 9-3-13 Arriving in Chicago 002.jpg Twitter Gaga got back on Twitter to ask fans to pick the second single from 4 choices presented. Sept 4 Twitter Sept 5 Patrick Demarchelier Gaga did a photoshoot with Patrick Demarchelier today for Glamour magazine. A behind the scenes music video was also filmed. Behind the Scenes 0-0-13 Patrick Demarchelier BTS 003.jpg Sept 6 Instagram Gaga posted a pic on Instagram early in the morning. :"Me and Fozzi watching scary moviesFollowing." :"He looks like a real life stuffed animal." 9-6-13 Instagram 001.jpg 9-6-13 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter Gaga posted a promotional picture about her new appareance at GMA this September 9. : "I will be LIVE on @GMA this Monday Morning Sept 9 performing APPLAUSE in a 'GAGA of OZ' theatrical rendition!" : "When Dorothy goes GLAM snatches all the weaves of OZ outsmarting the Wicked West as she thrills for your APPLAUSE!" 9-6-13 Twitpic 001.jpg Arriving at Fashion Media Awards Lady Gaga was seen arriving at the FMA that night. 9-6-13 Arriving at FMA 002.jpg 9-6-13 Arriving at FMA 004.jpg 9-6-13 Arriving at FMA 003.jpg 9-6-13 Arriving at FMA 006.jpg 9-6-13 Arriving at FMA 001.jpg At Fashion Media Awards Lady Gaga attended tonight at the FMA in New York City. Gaga present the award for the “Magazine of the Year” for V Magazine. 9-6-13 FMA 005.jpg 9-6-13 FMA 001.png 9-6-13 FMA 004.jpg 9-6-13 FMA 006.jpg 9-6-13 FMA 002.jpg 9-6-13 FMA 003.jpg *Outfit by Comme Des Garçons *Boots by Pleaser *Shades by Tom Ford Leaving Fashion Media Awards Lady Gaga was seen leaving the FMA that night with Inez and Vinoodh. 9-6-13 Leaving FMA 001.jpg 9-6-13 Leaving FMA 002.jpg 9-6-13 Leaving FMA 003.jpg 9-6-13 Leaving FMA 004.jpg Sept 7 Twitter :"I had a wonderful time giving @vmagazine THE MAGAZINE OF THE YEAR win at Fashion Media Awards tonite. Thank u Comme Des Garcons for my suit!" :"@HeyAsad Listen to Aladdin Sane. Listen to piano parts. Changed my life." :"Me + Stephan Gan of @vmagazine ! He really believed in me monsters, walked me into the world of fashion in his arms. pic.twitter.com/D6LfSlUtFG" The Daily Front Row September 2013 cover.jpg :"In the process of finishing album artwork my mind has been exploding with colors, excitement + wild dreams. I cant sleep, ARTPOP is singing." :"@lowenda112 that is a beautiful description! Very meaningful and strong, because you feel something i feel that is defined only by a moment." :"To make ARTPOP there must be an exchange between two auras: one from the sphere of ART, and the other from the sphere of POP." :"This exchange must be of talent, not material or selfish, a moment of 'giving' between 2 forces who've agreed to put ART in the front." :"@vmagazine i spelled ur name wrong during drunk tweets last night, StephEn :) you weren't there to take away my ipad i could not be stopped!" :"Cant take me anywhere!" Leaving her apartment in New York City Gaga was seen leaving her apartment and arriving at the V Magazine Private Party. 9-7-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg 9-7-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg 9-7-13 Arriving at a building 001.jpg 9-7-13 Leaving a building 001.jpg *Outfit by Maison Martin Margiela *Boots by Pleaser At V Magazine Private Party Gaga performed a setlist of songs which have been unconfirmed so far since the party was private. Gaga also posed with numerous celebrities. Performance 9-7-13 At V Magazine party 011.jpg 9-7-13 At V Magazine party 012.jpg 9-7-13 At V Magazine party 010.jpg 9-7-13 At V Magazine party 016.jpg 9-7-13 At V Magazine party 015.jpg 9-7-13 At V Magazine party 017.png 9-7-13 At V Magazine party 018.png 9-7-13 At V Magazine party 019.png 9-7-13 At V Magazine party 020.png 9-7-13 At V Magazine party 021.png Audience 9-7-13 At V Magazine Private Party 001.jpg 9-7-13 At V Magazine Private Party 002.jpg 9-7-13 At V Magazine Private Party 005.jpg 9-7-13 At V Magazine party 014.jpg 9-7-13 At V Magazine party 017.jpg 9-7-13 At V Magazine party 013.jpg 9-7-13 At V Magazine Private Party 007.jpg 9-7-13 At V Magazine Private Party 006.jpg 9-7-13 At V Magazine Private Party 003.jpeg 9-7-13 At V Magazine Private Party 008.jpg 9-7-13 At V Magazine Private Party 009.jpg Leaving the V Magazine Private Party Gaga was seen leaving the V Magazine Party from Le Poisson Rouge, a music venue and multimedia art cabaret. And she took pictures with fans. 9-7-13 Leaving V Magazine Private Party 001.jpg Sept 8 Twitter :"Secret party was full of NY glamour + fury, thank you to many old and new friends for coming. To many more. Croissant is good for hangover." :"@Amanda_Lepore not as fabulous as you! It was like old times, you never change. Was staring at your breasts all night. Thank you for coming" :"A Sunday nap and then rehearsal for my GMA performance 2moro! You know what that means... pic.twitter.com/6KKxUa1php 9-8-13 Twitpic 001.jpg :"I cant that is so cute! Ah!! RT @BrittneyRichich: so my sister wanted to dress up as Lady Gaga from the VMA's pic.twitter.com/vlbsT73Y1n" :"Always sleep with my dance shoes before a performance. There's no place like home. #Applause http://instagram.com/p/eBmzSUJFCt/" 9-8-13 Instagram 001.jpg :"We're not in Kansas anymore. Were in ARTPOP. Dream big and fight for what you believe in. Night Night xoo http://instagram.com/p/eBoxU0JFEp/" :"At 8:30 ! RT @rbrtynks1234: @GMA @ladygaga what time will she be preforming?" Instagram Gaga posted a pic on Instagram. :"Always sleep with my dance shoes before a performance. There's no place like home. #Applause" :"We're not in Kansas anymore. Were in ARTPOP. Dream big and fight for what you believe in. Night Night xoo" 9-8-13 Instagram 002.jpg 9-8-13 Instagram 001.jpg Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition message Lady Gaga pre-recorded a video for a new episode of Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. 9-10-13 Abbey's Ultimate Dance Competition 001.JPG Leaving her apartment Gaga was seen leaving her apartment meeting with fans in the afternoon. 9-8-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg 9-8-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg Meeting with fans in NYC Gaga was seen out in NYC at night meeting fans. 9-8-13 Meeting with fans 001.jpeg 9-8-13 Meeting with fans 002.jpg 9-8-13 Meeting with fans 003.jpeg Sept 9 Twitter :"GMA in 3 hours" :"Im so excited to perform on ABC Good Morning America in 1 hr! #ThereNoPlaceLikeHome #GagaOfOz #ApplauseGMA" :"@GMA always takes such good care of us. I can't believe all the fans in Times Square again. YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE IN SCHOOL #BADKIDS" :"We had such a good time performing in OZ! Been sleeping ever since those poppies made me zZZZZzzzz. :) Plus I haven't slept #RehearsalAddict" :"Watch me on Perform 'Applause' complete with yellow brick rode and ruby glam booties HERE: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QMhEuL10eM" Arriving at GMA studios in New York City Lady Gaga was seen arriving at GMA studios in NYC early in the morning. 9-9-13 Arriving at GMA studios 001.jpg At Good Morning America Performance Lady Gaga did a Wizard of Oz themed performance of Applause. 9-9-13 GMA Performance 005.jpg 9-9-13 GMA Performance 006.jpg 9-9-13 GMA Performance 007.jpg 9-9-13 GMA Performance 008.jpg 9-9-13 GMA Performance 004.jpg 9-9-13 GMA Performance 011.jpg 9-9-13 GMA Performance 009.jpg Interview Gaga was interviewed after her performance of Applause. 9-9-13 GMA Interview 001.jpg 9-9-13 GMA Interview 002.PNG 9-9-13 GMA Interview 003.PNG Leaving the GMA studios in New York City Gaga was seen leaving the GMA Studios after her appearance there. 9-9-13 Leaving GMA studios 001.jpg 9-9-13 Leaving GMA studios 004.jpg 9-9-13 Leaving GMA studios 003.jpg Sept 10 Twitter :"ARTPOP all day :ARTPOP all night :in the studio til :I get it just right" Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition The episode of this show that Gaga pre-recorded a video for was aired today. Gaga pre-recorded a video for this show on September 8th, 2013. Sept 11 Twitter :"@GloZell I do not detect any flaws! Just humor! the one where you demolished your Apple for not downloading Applause was also hysterical x" :"12 years ago today Sept 11th. We Will Never Forget. Still remember the smoke in the sky. Saying lots of prayers for families who lost lives" At Watch What Happens Live Lady Gaga was interviewed live by Andy Cohen. The after-show portion was pre-recorded before the show though. 9-11-13 Watch What Happens Live 001.jpg 9-11-13 Watch What Happens Live 006.jpg Leaving a Recording Studio in Chicago Lady Gaga was seen leaving a recording studio after her appearance on Watch What Happens Live. 9-11-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 001.jpg 9-11-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 002.jpg 9-11-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 003.jpg 9-11-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 004.jpg Sept 12 Twitter :"If candy became art. Cannot art become candy?" :"I eat art like candy" Leaving a Recording Studio in Chicago Lady Gaga was seen leaving a recording studio in Chicago. 9-12-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 001.jpg 9-12-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 002.jpg 9-12-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 003.jpg Sept 13 Instagram Gaga posted two pictures, from a recording studio. : '1 '"Finishing the album. Bye bye baby." : : '2 '"It's so hard letting go of the music. Nobody can hurt it now. It sounds like mad angels I will always love ARTPOP." 9-13-13 Instagram 001.jpg|1 9-13-13 Instagram 002.jpg|2 Twitter :"BEHIND THE SCENES FILM OF MY ELLE COVER SHOOT BY THE PHOTOGRAPHER/DIRECTOR RUTH HOGBEN http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ci2-xPGgVnc&feature=player_embedded#t=70 … all the FX were done live!" :"Me + the Queen @TheRealDaphne She is truly a living legend and muse to the greats. Photo by Terry Richardson pic.twitter.com/RuKCSIWFgj" 9-7-13 Terry Richardson 004.jpg :"I don't need new friends, I have great ones. pic.twitter.com/6be4AlHFpS'" 9-7-13 Terry Richardson 003.jpg Leaving a Recording Studio in Chicago Lady Gaga was seen leaving a recording studio in Chicago. 9-13-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 001.jpg 9-13-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 002.jpg Sept 14 Twitter :"Didn't make it to any fashion week parties? WHO CARES we put a camera inside mine! http://vimeo.com/74189460 ''" :"@Zedd miss u nuffet''" :"@zedd I meant nugget ! Nugget!!" :"My amazing ITunes Festival winners! Chosen for their creativity, @whisk3y_m0uth and @BadKid_Earthfan pic.twitter.com/2QiO2bNKd4" :"They impressed with their idea to put Applause soup cans in Aussie Supermarkets! They promoted Applause in many interesting ways! Good job!" 9-1-13 iTunes Festival Backstage 005.jpg :"Carlyne is so amazing. RT @ITSJEREMYSCOTT: HANGING OUT W MY DARLING CARLYNE AT THE V MAGAZINE PARTY W AWESOME @LADYGAGA PERFORMANCE-BRAVO !" Instagram Gaga posted a picture. "Had too much fun with my facial masks. Does it look like Margiela?" 9-14-13 Instagram 001.jpg Leaving a Recording Studio in Chicago Lady Gaga was seen leaving a recording studio in Chicago. 9-14-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 001.jpg 9-14-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 002.jpg Sept 15 Twitter :"Heard Applause was played during swimsuit portion of Miss America! Work it girls were cheering for you! #Applause" :"@gaga_dreams good night pretty monster *hugs*" Sept 17 Twitter Arriving at KIIS FM in LA Lady Gaga was spotted arriving in Los Angeles at KIIS FM radio station that night. 9-17-13 Arriving at KIIS FM 001.jpg At 102.7 KIIS FM Lady Gaga was interviewed by KIIS FM. 9-17-13 KIIS FM 001.jpg 9-17-13 KIIS FM 002.jpg Leaving the KIIS FM Studio 9-17-13 Leaving KIIS FM Studio 001.jpg 9-17-13 Leaving KIIS FM Studio 002.jpg 9-17-13 Leaving KIIS FM Studio 003.jpg 9-17-13 Leaving KIIS FM Studio 004.jpg Sept 18 Twitter Sept 19 Twitter LittleMonsters.com Gaga posted picture on LittleMonsters.com :"studio time giving birth to *VENUS*" 9-19-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Sept 20 Twitter Arriving at Recording Studio Lady Gaga was seen arriving at recording studio in Los Angeles with DJ White Shadow. 9-20-13 Arriving at Recording Studio 001.jpg 9-20-13 Arriving at Recording Studio 002.jpg Sept 21 Twitter Instagram Gaga posted pictures on Instagram. :1 I was a bad girl with my seashells. Somebody steal my hot glue gun. Hide the rhinestones! 9-21-13 Instagram 001.jpg 9-21-13 Instagram 002.jpg|1 9-21-13 Instagram 003.png Leaving a Recording Studio Gaga was seen leaving from the recording studio early in the morning today and she took pictures with her fans in LA. 9-21-13 Leaving a Recording Studio 001.jpg Sept 22 Twitter Sept 23 Twitter Leaving Craig's Restaurant Lady Gaga was seen leaving the Craig's Restaurant in West Hollywood. 9-23-13 Leaving Craig's Restaurant 001.jpg 9-23-13_Leaving_Craig's_Restaurant_003.jpg 9-23-13 Leaving Craig's Restaurant 002.jpg Sept 24 Twitter Sept 25 Twitter :"@LadyDelSpears no bitch im making ARTPOP" :"@ladydelspears I meant bitch like Britney uses it! A term of endearment. I love you monster awake working hard on the album!" :"Elton John's new Album The Diving Board is such an AMAZING musical piece. His evolution is inspiring. Good listen monsters, totally free" Sept 26 Twitter Instagram Gaga posted a photo from the studio on Instagram. :"''The haus made me pretty to do lists. #studiorat" : 9-26-13 Instagram 001.jpg Sept 27 Twitter :"pic.twitter.com/24ZFyLbDnK" 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 009 Alt.jpg Sept 28 Twitter Sept 30 Twitter :"Im sorry the tracklisting is late monsters. A few more squirrels snuck into the ARTPOP tree. Don't worry it will be worth it!" Leaving a Recording Studio in Los Angeles 9-30-13 Leaving a Recording Studio 001.png Leaving a Interscope Records Office Lady Gaga was seen leaving a Interscope Records office in LA. 9-30-13 Out in LA 001.png 9-30-13 Out in LA 002.jpg Timeline Category:2013 Category:2013 fashion